dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karoly Black (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: Dark Empire Saga |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= God of Destruction |Allegiance= |Classification= Fusion Deity |Affiliations= Goku Black (fusee) Broly: PW (fusee) Zamasu (half-past self) Future Zamasu (half-alternate timeline counterpart/comrade) Goku (original owner of fusee's body) Karoly (counterpart) }} Karoly Black is the EX-Fusion of Goku Black and Broly Appearance Karoly Black remains the same as appearance in the video games while his base form hairstyle is combination of Goku Black's hair style and Broly's hairstyle. Personality Much like his fusee; Karoly Black is prone to losing his composure while retaining Broly's thirst for battle and he also seems to have some degree of respect for fighters who attempt to stop him even when the odds are against them, such as Buu attempting to overpower his attack despite their powers nearly being identical. Biography 1st Timespace Rift Tournament Karoly Black appeared before Tekka in the 100-Man Challenge, but was defeated by his team despite his efforts and the fusees were returned to their natural timelines with no memory of the tournament. Demon Realm Assault The two fuse into Karoly Black again and find themselves evenly matched against Buu as result of Broly's infinitely building ki and Goku Black's advanced powers. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Divine Retribution *Eraser Cannon **Gigantic Meteor *Blaster Meteor *Violent Fierce God Slicer *Black Kamehameha **Super Black Kamehameha *Legendary Flash - Combination of Gigantic Meteor and Divine Retribution **Legendary Flash Slash - An energy blade version of Legendary Flash. *Instant Transmission **Gigantic Sledgehammer - Combination of Instant Transmission and Gigantic Hammer **Gigantic Impact - Combination of Instant Transmission and Gigantic Spike *Gigantic Shield and Baton - Karoly Black uses two pieces of debris as shield and baton respectively in order to block his opponents punch and than send him flying with his makeshift baton. **Gigantic Combo - Karoly Black grabs his opponent by the fist as they attempt to punch him and punches with his opposite arm sending them flying. *Dragonthrow *Energy Shield *Hakai **Disintegration - Using his destructive energy; he reduces objects to dust by a simple touch. Equipment *Mace and Shield - After his makeshift shield and baton were destroyed; Future Zamasu created a mace and shield for Karoly Black to use; made from Kachi Katchin. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Rosé-Legendary Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Rosé-Legendary Super Saiyan is a combination of his fusees forms; his front hair is green like Broly's hair while the back is same colour as Super Saiyan Rosé. Upgraded Super Saiyan Rosé-Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Upgraded Super Saiyan Rosé-Legendary Super Saiyan 2 is combination of the advancement to Super Saiyan Rosé; Upgraded Super Saiyan Rosé - and the successor to Legendary Super Saiyan; Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Compared to his previous form; the green section of his hair has six strands of hair instead of five while Rosé section of his hair spiked up similar to Legendary Super Saiyan 2. God of Destruction Mode Like Toppo in the anime; Karoly Black is able to access the God of Destruction mode due to Goku Black being a God of Destruction. As result his sclera become purple as his shirt is torn completely off and gains symbols normally on the sash worn by a Universe 10 God of Destruction while his height and muscle mass increase significantly. Karoly Black awoken this form by giving up his beliefs.